Style and comfort do not always go hand in hand. This is especially true when it comes to women's footwear. High heels, though a mainstay in most women's closets, fall short of being reasonably designed footwear. The height difference between the front and rear of these shoes causes wobbling and slipping even on unadorned, planar surfaces. Despite this, women continue to wear these fashion statements even though the original purpose of high heels, that of helping a rider secure their stance in the stirrups so they could shoot arrows more effectively from horseback, no longer exists. Through the years, high heels evolved into stilettos and pumps and have succumb to iconic branding such that many see such shoes as status symbols for success and perhaps femininity.
Unfortunately, continued use of elevated footwear leads to a plethora of physical problems manifesting itself in such things as planter fasciitis and neuroma while affecting other areas of the body such as the calves, knees and lower back. The American Podiatric Medical Association reports that women have four times as many foot issues as do men. High heels are dangerous to walk in and are subject to immediate frictional engagement with sidewalk grates and the like. The most common complaint about high heels is that they are slow and uncomfortable to walk in. For this reason many working women carry a second pair of shoes, ones with a low heel or a shoe of a walking/running variety, to get them to and from the workplace. Since shoes accumulate dirt in use, this strategy not only requires one to carry a second set of shoes, it also requires a bag in which to transport them. For most women who carry a purse, this means both arms are full. The situation is worsened if there is a personal computing device such as a laptop computer or tablet that also must be transported daily to work.
Henceforth, a single pair of shoes that could be converted between a fashionable high and a comfortable low heel would fulfill a long felt need in the footwear industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to develop a convertible shoe that overcomes the aforementioned problems and provides a solution to a common workplace dilemma.